Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Silverspots (2)
Hello all. I am Silverspots (or Kill1mes, as I am more commonly known). I am here to apply for administrator on this wiki. Although I bet you could glean all stated from the link alone. I wish for this title for mainly one reason: making temporary mods when no others could be on, as I have noted on several occasions, and several good temp mod possibilities would be on for quite a while. The main problem with my last application was that nobody knew if I would stay or not. A valid point, albeit. But no matter what I may say, I don't think I could leave this place if I wanted to. Now for the technical details. I have been a user here for around two years, and have roughly 3.5 thouand edits. A number I have full intentions to continue increasing, unfortunatly school and injury-related headaches have barred me from editing thus far, but that's not the point. I think it's fair to say I know my way around this site, categorizing, renaming and protecting pages, along with the other vital tidbits of knowledge are well known to me. This is about all I can say. I thank you all for considering. DEADLINE: January 7th, 2014. Seems legit. The Helmet with Stickers (talk) 09:07, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ok DemPugs 08:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I see no reason why not to, adminship would be more positive than negative, good luck on your application :) --Finalclaw OUT. (talk) 02:21, December 28, 2013 (UTC) i think you would make a very good admin [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 14:20, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Its About Time! Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) Ye. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 14:54, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You're a great contributor to the Wiki and I think you're fit for this position. Best of luck Kill! [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 14:55, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I have been waiting for you so long to get Admin powers as well... --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin worthy --''TheOperator'' 16:00, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I would definitely like to see Kill as an admin. Very trustworthy and a determined worker. - 18:01, December 7, 2013 (UTC) What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 23:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I supported you last go around, Kill. As long as you can handle the extra work load, I say go for it. ☠Sanguinante Primo☠ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 04:00, December 8, 2013 (UTC) really trustworthy ( User talk: Lei Omaki) You are a great candidate for an admin position, and I've known you for quite some time, you being an excellent dude in my opinion. --The Mysterious~Dead Magic89 (talk) 08:50, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ColdShowers (talk) 09:04, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Finally, you applied! I support because you're an awesome person :3 Long live, Kill. -- I'm in the business of MISERY, let's take it from the top talk|RIOT!! 09:10, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Shoulda been done the first time The Second Boy Wonder It's too late. You had your chance. And I'm just getting started. 09:04, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ((Support)) Judged by the information here, it would seem you fit the requirements, and you deserve it. You deserve adminship. you've obviously worked so hard to get where you are now. User:VampiresWillNeverHurtYou I think you will do fine as an admin, BTW, writing in source mode is a freaking nightmare >.< Rickomarow -Contact me!- 19:47, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I obviously support this, you have what it takes to be and admin, from responsibility to the necessity to get things done right. I'm behind you, no matter what. Agnerstein (talk) 07:22, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Killsy, you are a hard worker, an amazing moderator, a great editor, and a Vcroc. You need to be an admin. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk]] 21:44, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Your editing and descision making skills are on par up to this point. I feel as though I can trust you along with others with the title. Best of luck! The monster inside of me, wasn't inside me. It was outside. (talk) 21:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Per everypony else. :P Callie -Click here for my talk- 05:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC)